Just A Little Freddy
by Classic Rock Junkie
Summary: We all know Olivia's father wasn't the nicest person. What we don't know is just how cruel he was. What if he was worse than any other criminal? What if he was... Freddy Krueger? Sequel to Just a Little Nightmare. Rating may change. Chapter 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1: Jenny's Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot, Jenny, Marie, and the Fitzgeralds. I definitely do not own Freddy Krueger. But if I did… oh, the possibilities.

**Background Information: **This is a sequel of sorts to my other story, Just A Little Nightmare. It basically plays with the idea of "What if Olivia was also one of Freddy's children?" Ideas are welcome from anyone, so just PM me. I love having reader-input. Also, this chapter is pretty much dedicated to the most awesome Beta since ever! Tan tan, you're totally awesome.

--

"Aw come on Jenny, go to sleep already!"

"I don't _wanna,"_ screeched a little blonde child, around the ripe age of seven. She stomped her foot in frustration. Her hands were clenched into tiny fists, and her lower lip was pouted.

An older girl sighed. Marie was angry, she had tried and tried, but that little brat would not get into her bed and go to sleep! Jenny's parents had said she would put up a fight, but Marie hadn't known it would be this bad. Honestly, the girl was like the devil's incarnate!

That's it, no more Ms. Nice Babysitter, "Jenny! Get your behind into bed right now, you hear me? No more games!" She grabbed the blonde's arm and started to carry her upstairs. Jenny struggled and tried to get away.

"No, no, no! I can't," Jenny screamed as she was pushed into her room. The kid was plopped unceremoniously onto the sheets. She huffed and crossed her arms, the pout that had vanished with the struggling returning to her face.

Marie rolled her eyes as she looked at her charge; this girl was really a handful. Honestly, Marie didn't think she was strung out for this type of work. Childrearing was not her cup of tea at all. Of course, she had just moved to the Big Apple, so it was only expected that she had nothing better to do at this hour of the night. There was also the fact that the Fitzgerald folks paid her practically in diamonds.

What had Mrs. Fitzgerald say to do if Jenny got out of hand? She rolled her eyes, of course, how could she forget? "Speak to Jennifer and ask her why she chooses to behave in this fashion. And then try to accommodate her needs and see to it that she understands your point of view on the subject as well. She will listen." That snooty voice rang out in her head. That woman was convinced she could predict her child just because she was majoring in psychiatry. Mrs. Fitzgerald wasn't even much older than herself! She had just happened to "fall in love" with Mr. Fitzgerald as he was nursing a broken heart over his third wife. Crazy gold-digger.

Well, it was worth a shot. "Jenny? Why can't you fall asleep? What's the matter," Marie asked in a soothing type of voice. She pushed her auburn hair out of her eyes to get a better view of Jenny.

"He's going to get me Marie! He's going to come and hurt me," Jenny burst into tears. "I don't want him to hurt me."

Marie paused, her eyes opening wide. He's going to hurt her? Was Jenny being abused? Was her dad or step mom beating her or something, dare she say it, worse? She knew Jenny wasn't exactly little miss perfect, but there was no reason for them to beat their own daughter! But Jenny didn't say her father did it, only that some guy had hurt her. Mr. Fitzgerald was too nice to harm his own flesh and blood, she was sure.

Then who was it? Marie voiced her question, "Jenny honey, who is going to hurt you? Who is he?" She laid a comforting arm on the child's shoulder. An uncle maybe? A business friend could have done it. She recalled Jenny mentioning how many associates came over to the house to discuss work with the Fitzgeralds.

Jenny sniffled and looked up at Marie from her place on the bed. She couldn't tell anyone. No way. She didn't want Marie to get hurt, Marie was nice to her! Unlike her new mommy, but Jenny wouldn't even tell her new mommy. No one deserved to be hurt like _that._ Marie was the only lady person who cared about her. "I don't want to say! He'll only hurt you if I tell."

Marie creased her brows. Would whoever touched Jenny come after her? Not if she had anything to say. Marie would simply call the police and report it. Yes, that's exactly what she'd do. And if the creep who harmed Jenny got to her, well, that would be dealt with then. There was no way in heaven or hell she would let Jenny be hurt anymore.

"Please Jenny? You can tell me. I promise I'll be fine. I won't let him touch you ever again. He won't scare you anymore."

Jenny snuck another glance at her babysitter, maybe she could do something. Marie was the bestest babysitter ever. Surely if anyone could stop him, it would be her. She did promise. "F-Freddy will."

Freddy? She didn't remember ever hearing about a guy named Freddy. Well, she was just the babysitter. Probably didn't even go by Freddy anyways. Probably just Mr. whatever his last name was. Perhaps she would recognize him by his last name? Marie wasn't really on a first name basis with everyone who went in and out of the Fitzgerald's Manhattan apartment. They did own the building, so it could be someone who just happened to live or work there.

"Jenny? I need you tell me Freddy's last name. Please? I can't help you if I don't know who he is," Marie stated softly. She moved to sit on the bed next to Jenny, her arm still on the child's shoulder. Whoever this bastard was hurting Jenny, forget the police. She was going to hunt him down herself.

The blonde girl whispered something, whether it was a prayer or the last name, Marie wasn't sure. But after a few seconds, Jenny's voice got a little louder as she said, "Freddy… Krueger."

That name certainly didn't ring a bell, Marie thought. Who the heck was Freddy Krueger? Where did Jenny know him from? Marie also voiced those particular thoughts.

Jenny looked up with wide eyes, "He's the evil man! He has this really gross skin! And he has these claws! They're so scary! They make this noise," she let out a screeching sound and continued, "and he comes when you're asleep. So no one can help you! The only reason I got away is because I woke up!"

What? Marie's concern practically disappeared. That was all? It was only a nightmare? She really shouldn't have let Jenny watch those horror movies, they were starting to get to her.

There was no way on earth a killer could come into someone's dreams and _then _do his work there. "Oh come on Jen, that's not true. That was just a dream."

Jenny got really mad at this. She got off the bed and started yelling at Marie. "I'm telling the truth! You don't believe me and now he's going to come after you and me! If I'm not telling the truth, what's this from then?"

Jenny pulled her shirt up to show her stomach with such a violent motion, it startled the already freaked-out babysitter. Along her stomach were four long gashes, each barely healing. They couldn't have happened more than a day ago. Marie gave out a large gasp and pulled Jenny closer so she could examine the wounds.

It was worse than she thought. That was it; she was definitely going to kill the person who did this. But first, she was calling the police and reporting child abuse.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pick Up

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot, Jenny, Marie, and the Fitzgeralds. I definitely do not own Freddy Krueger or Munch. But if I did… oh, the possibilities.

**Background Information: **This is a sequel of sorts to my other story, Just A Little Nightmare. It basically plays with the idea of "What if Olivia was also one of Freddy's children?" Ideas are welcome from anyone, so just PM me. I love having reader-input. As well, I know this chapter's a HUGE wait. But I promise I will update sooner. I've just been going through a rough patch at school and home. That and I haven't sent much over to my beta lately. Been giving her a break you see.

Speaking of Betas, this chapter was NOT beta'd by anyone but the Spell Check Unit in Precinct Word. So yeah, send me a PM if anything's incorrect and I'll fix it.

Onto the chapter-

--

Precinct 16 was exceptionally quiet for once in the Special Victims Unit. There had been no major cases, and for that everyone was thankful. In the past week, the only case they had received turned out to be a woman reporting false rape, and while that was a hassle for the ADA to prosecute her for false charges, it was great for the SVU. This was the perfect time for the resident detectives to catch up on their paperwork, and for Detective Stabler to spend some time with his family.

Elliot Stabler's marriage was already under strain considering his wife's divorce from him. When they got back together, he and his children couldn't be happier. No child wanted to deal with the possibility their parent's didn't like each other or the hassle of a divorce. It was too much to deal with for a family. Sometimes though, as he had learned through his working at SVU, divorce was for the best. It kept the tensions between the two parents low.

Currently, Elliot was eating dinner with his kids and Kathy. It felt so good to be home for the night, just hanging out like it had been before the divorce. Everyone laughed at a joke Kathleen had cracked seconds before. Right as they did this, the house phone rang.

Somehow, Elliot knew no good could come of that call. There wasn't any way that was not the police department. He excused himself from the table and answered the phone, "Stabler residence."

"Elliot? It's Cragen," said the familiar voice of his captain through the receiver. "Listen, there's a new case, so head on down to the Precinct. Okay?"

Stabler sighed; he knew it had been too good to be true. Signaling to his wife that he had to leave, Elliot asked one question right before he hung up, "Should I go swing by and grab Olivia?"

A child's crying was heard on the other end, and over the noise Cragen managed to say, "No, Dr. Huang is going to get her since she's along his way here."

Saying his goodbyes over the phone, Stabler put on a jacket and headed towards the car. As he pulled out of the driveway and onto the streets en route to the police station, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly their case was this time. Was it a child or an adult? What was the problem? Did someone abuse them or something?

Deciding not to think about that, he slowly made his way inside the Precinct 16.

-0-

George Huang walked calmly and quickly up the steps towards the apartment he guessed was Olivia Bensons. She didn't answer her cell phone for a change, so he offered to go and pick her up for Cragen.

Reaching the floor he needed, Huang looked in the hallway, trying to read the numbers in the dim hall lighting. 121…122…123… 124, there it was. 124- Olivia Benson. Knocking softly on the door as not to wake the neighbors, he leant against the wall.

In a minute, he noticed there was no one responding to the knock. So Huang knocked louder. "Olivia? Benson? Are you in there? Are you all right?"

Putting his ear up to the door, he heard the feint sound of an object hitting the ground, and he grew worried.

Drawing the gun given to him for moments like these, he braced himself against the door. "Olivia! I'm coming in." BAM! The door flew open with a lot of force. Huang did a quick sweep of the room and kept his gun lowered slightly towards the ground. He made his way to the bedroom, where another softer bang emanated. Moving up to the doorway, he peered inside to see someone thrashing about on the bed. It was Olivia.

That was what had caused the entire racket; she was having a bad dream. That would also explain why she hadn't answered the door or her phones. Smiling softly at the fact that she wasn't in any immediate danger, he put his gun away and edged to the side of the bed.

It wouldn't hurt to take a listen, see what she was dreaming about.

Her lips opened to form words, but they were inaudible. That is, until she started flailing about even more. "No, stop please…. Ge-oof-a me!" and the occasional "You sick son of a b…" emitted from her mouth.

Realizing that she was probably in pain, he shook her lightly. She wouldn't budge, and only continued to move about, nearly knocking a bedside lamp off the nearby nightstand. Huang knew now was probably a good time to try talking, so in his most soothing voice he said, "Olivia? Wake up Olivia. It was only a dream."

The next thing George knew was he had a red mark on his face and he was on the floor, looking up at a startled Olivia. "Oh my god! Dr. Huang! I'm so sorry."

She got out of bed to help him up, which was pointless, as he was already halfway off the floor. Olivia's hair was in a state of disarray, and her eyes held a haunted look that made George do a double take.

As he brushed some imaginary dirt off of his pants, George stated softly, "The Captain wants both of us at the Precinct. There's a new case." He headed outside the bedroom, as to give Olivia the space she needed to get dressed.

Making his way into the living room, he sat down on a couch and looked around the apartment. From what he could see, there wasn't a lot of pictures or much of anything to suggest that Olivia had a hobby. There was a small pile of Chinese food containers on the kitchen table. In the trash next to it, there appeared to be the wrappings for some take-out and leftovers. That wasn't really surprising to see this in a detective's home. Many were just too busy to go out and eat a decent meal.

As he scanned the living room closer, he noticed there were two bottles on the coffee table in front of him. What's this? He thought as he reached to pick one up. George didn't know that Olivia took pills. "_Stay Awake_. Why would she need this," he inquired to himself. The only reason she would possibly need this was if that nightmare wasn't the only one. "She would need therapy instead of pills then," George said softly, his psychiatrist nature surfacing.

Putting the bottle down, he reached for the other one, and was able to make out "Hypno-" before he dropped it when he heard, "So tell me why exactly you came by instead of someone just calling me?"

Subtly picking it up and putting it back onto the coffee table before turning to face her, he responded with, "You weren't answering your cell phone or your house phone. I offered to come see what was wrong and drive you."

Looking at her now, he could see she had grabbed her purse, and was in the process of putting the aforementioned cell phone into her jean pocket. Olivia nodded and walked to the front door, "Let's go then shall we?"

Giving Olivia a slight smile, he opened her door and gentlemanly let her leave before he did. As they made their way to Precinct 16 however, Dr. Huang couldn't help but wonder what exactly that nightmare was about.


	3. Chapter 3: At the Station

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot, Jenny, Marie, and the Fitzgeralds. I definitely do not own Freddy Krueger or Munch. But if I did… oh, the possibilities.

**Background Information: **This is a sequel of sorts to my other story, Just A Little Nightmare. It basically plays with the idea of "What if Olivia was also one of Freddy's children?" Ideas are welcome from anyone, so just PM me. I love having reader-input.

And- I know this chapter is short, give me a break. I decided to write a quickie as an apology for not updating. There will be more soon. Just let me watch the ep. Raw & Freddy v Jason a few times and I'll get some inspiration. evil grin

Onto the chapter-

--

When Olivia and Dr. Huang got to the precinct, they found it in total chaos. A lot of officers were running around like chickens without heads. Some came from the copying room; others were rapidly pulling files out or putting them back in their boxes or cabinets. There was a teenage girl on one side of the room, angrily yelling at a police officer. She was making some rude gestures, occasionally pulling on her brown hair in irritation.

On another side of the room, two older people were being escorted into different examination rooms for questioning. The woman was screeching at the man, saying something along the lines of, "Do you honestly think I would touch that brat!"

While the slightly more mature man yelled at her in return for even thinking of talking about his daughter like that. He appeared calm by the way he walked into one of the boxes, but one look at his eyes told that he was probably thinking of slapping the whiney bleached-blonde woman.

"I see the parents are here," muttered Detective Tutuola as he shuffled inside, just as the doors of the interrogation rooms closed to block out the peoples' screams. Following behind was John Munch, who had probably hitched a ride with Fin over. He simply made his way to his desk, before plopping down in his chair. Before anyone could say anything else, he had put his head down and already started to sleep. Apparently at least one of them wasn't going to miss out on their forty winks.

Elliot Stabler was already working by the looks of it, sitting at his desk with a small girl, who was talking happily about some television show involving some type of octopus and sponge.

Captain Cragen soon came out of his office when he noticed the arrival of the last three detectives and the resident psychiatrist. Motioning them to follow him, he went back inside his office. They complied and walked through the hectic precinct, with Fin having to drag a still half-asleep Munch by his arm away from the comfort of his desk.

When they were all filed into the Captain's office, Cragen closed the door softly behind them before sitting down at his desk. Rubbing his eyes, he sat still for a moment before speaking. He had obviously been unable to sleep, probably not even being able to go home before the case came in.

"Fifteen year old babysitter called in abuse a few hours ago at 11:00 last night. Said that the girl, Jenny Fitzgerald, was being physically abused by someone and probably emotionally as well. Jenny apparently wasn't able to sleep, and while trying to convince her to go to bed, Jenny showed her some injuries on her stomach. We're waiting for someone to come examine them, but it doesn't look like it was an accident. Plus, the babysitter Marie Johnson said this wasn't the first time she had seen marks on Jenny."

As he talked, Cragen reached for his tub of licorice, taking one before offering some to the others in the room. Only Olivia declined, she was getting a really bad feeling about this case. Something just didn't seem right to her. So she said, "Then why didn't Marie report it until just now?"

Here Dr. Huang interjected into the conversation, "She could have just thought that Jenny had taken a fall or had an accident and hurt herself. It's not uncommon to only find out about the abuse when there's a serious injury or someone says something that causes the abuse to become known. A lot of the time people just ignore what's right in front of their faces."

Munch nodded his head slightly in agreement. He knew the comment wasn't directed towards him, and the conversation was about a different person entirely. John Munch couldn't help but feel a sting in his heart as he remembered the girl he knew when he was younger, and how he didn't realize her mother's abuse towards her till it was too late. He sighed, "So we're going to suspect the parents primarily right? They have means, opportunity, and if that was the mother figure in the family screaming her head off, I'm going to say motive."

"Yes, they are the primary suspects, but I wouldn't rule anyone else out just yet. The babysitter also mentioned Jenny saying a man's name. Said he did it to her, but now that they're over here she can't remember what she called him." Cragen said and leaned back.

Now it was the time to give out orders to the squad, "Detectives Munch and Fin, I want you two to go and take a look inside the Fitzgerald's home, we have the warrant already. Also, ask around to the neighbors. It is the Fitzgeralds' apartment building, so also talk to the workers. Detective Benson, I want you and Dr. Huang to go talk to Jenny. See if you can get her to tell you the name of the man she said did this. She's with Detective Stabler right now. Tell him to go talk to Mr. and Mrs. Johnson and see if Marie mentioned something to them."

All of them nodded and filed out of the room one by one. Munch and Fin were already complaining about whether or not they should stop and get coffee on the way so they could wake up. Dr. Huang quietly told Elliot what the captain had said, and Elliot nodded before grabbing his keys and his jacket. He nodded to Olivia, and they exchanged a brief "Good morning" before he was out the door and on his way.

Olivia came to stand beside Dr. Huang, and bent down on one knee so she was eye-level with the child. "Hi, my name is Olivia Benson, and this is George Huang. Can you tell us your name?" She smiled pleasantly at the child, whose eyes appeared to be taking in her surroundings with some nervousness.

"Hello! My name is Jenny Fitzgerald. I'm seven and a half!" The girl's eyes flickered to stare at the two, and Olivia felt a slight shiver run down her spine. At first glance, the eyes appeared to be filled with innocence and happiness, but beneath, there was a slight terror and fear that she felt all too familiar with. This only increased Olivia's feeling that something was amiss with this case. If only she knew what.

If Olivia knew however, just what that feeling she was getting was, she would have taken back that last thought immediately.


	4. Chapter 4: Talking to Jenny

**Disclaimer:** I only own the plot, Jenny, Marie, and the Fitzgeralds. I definitely do not own Freddy Krueger or Munch. But if I did… oh, the fun I would have. xD

**Background Information: **This is a sequel of sorts to my other story, Just A Little Nightmare. It basically plays with the idea of "What if Olivia was also one of Freddy's children?" Ideas are welcome from anyone, so just PM me. I love having reader-input.

I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Riley (Mambogirl66), who helped me brainstorm for the next few chapters. Thanks again Riley! :)

Onto the chapter-

--

"Sometimes, I question my decision to move to the Big Apple." Munch huffed, glaring at the cloud of air and breath appearing before him, as they walked the few blocks needed to get to the apartment building of the Fitzgerald family. It would seem to be easier than taking Fin's car- as the traffic made it nearly impossible to drive one building over let alone ten blocks. In fact, the amount of time it would take for them to get to the corner for their hot dogs would probably take a day in itself had they not walked.

Naturally too, it had to be one of the coldest days of the year. All the earmuffs in the world weren't going to help John Munch from freezing his "bony ass" off. And this in turn meant more complaints and moans for a _very_ lucky partner! Joys of all joys, Fin grouched in his head.

Fin rolled his eyes, sometimes that partner of his really got on his nerves. "You ain't the only one." This comment received a well placed glare over sunglasses in the direction of the speaker, "We haven't even made it halfway and already you're complaining."

The older man harrumphed in indignation as he quickened his step, the other detective having to speed up as well. There were advantages to having longer legs, Munch thought, letting a brief smirk filter through on his face. Tutuola was practically jogging, grumbling as he went about "crazy conspiracy nut partners".

Deciding that in some way Fin would end up being on the receiving end of a practical joke at the office if he kept this up, he chose this time to change the subject to a more serious note. "So what you think about the case? What does your "all mighty detective sense" say?" A little well placed sarcasm went a long way.

"I'm betting that wife did it," Munch sighed, crumpling up the foil that had been around his hot dog and tossing it into a nearby can.

Fin rolled his eyes at the quickness of the response, "And what makes you think that?"

That comment caused Munch to stop for a second and stare at his companion with a humored expression. "Have you _met _my ex wives?"

Back at the station, Olivia led Jenny into the children's interrogation room, the girl immediately going to the table filled with crayons and markers. The amused woman barely had a chance to sit down before Jenny Fitzgerald was off and drawing.

Well, at least the girl doesn't seem visibly affected, Dr. Huang thought to himself with a smile. She's just like any other kid her age. He settled himself in by the nearest wall, allowing for a pretty good view to observe. Better to let Olivia handle the talking, as she seemed to connect with the children victims.

Sitting in a slightly larger chair next to the blonde, Detective Olivia used her patented "nice victim voice", and prayed for the best. It usually was the most innocent and seemingly naïve victims that ended up being the hardest cases.

"What'cha drawing there Jenny?" She asked her, peering over the child's arms at the green and yellow blob taking form on the paper. Looked like a ball or something, but of course, it was a seven year old- not Monet.

Huang strained to get a better look at the drawing from

The girl smiled up at Olivia, exposing the missing teeth dotting her mouth. Honestly! Grown ups could be so silly! It was a turtle of course, everyone could see it. Jenny giggled and replied, "A turtle silly."

That's what it was? Oh, of course, she could see it now. The little lines were the legs, maybe. But Olivia didn't say that out loud, instead opting for, "A turtle? That's one good looking turtle. Hey, how about you draw us your family?" She slid another piece of paper towards the child, who immediately grabbed it and abandoned her reptile.

"Okie dokie Livvie," Jenny grinned and set to work. She grabbed all sorts of crayons and markers- and soon had fleshed out five figures. Four were standing at the top of a tall grey rectangle with holes, obviously a skyscraper.

On the far right were two tall people, a woman and a man. The man had a big smile on his face and was wearing a business suit. The woman he was holding hands with had a mess of blonde hair and a huge frown, along with some gray blobs by her head. Olivia guessed it was Jenny's parents- but she couldn't be sure.

That's interesting, Olivia thought, "Jenny darling, what's that coming out of the lady's head?"

Jenny bit her lip, and said quietly, "That's my new mommy. She's mad a lot, so she has clouds coming out of her head. Like Tom does with Jerry."

Both Dr. Huang and the detective had to crack a slight smile at that statement, but still filed away the information for later reference. Maybe it was the stepmother after all.

"New mommy's always mad, except when daddy gets home from working." Jenny leaned in conspiratorially, "But I think she's just lying. Daddy says we shouldn't lie, because it's a sin, but new mommy lies anyways. New mommy does a lot of things daddy says not to."

This intrigued both the adults in the room, and Dr. Huang decided now would be a good time to join in. "Jenny, what else does your new mommy do that's bad?"

The little girl looked up uncertainly between Olivia and Huang, before ducking her head back down. It was apparent that the girl was scared to say anything. After all the time at Special Victims Unit, and at the police force in general, Olivia knew this was a bad sign and a breakthrough.

"Jenny?" Olivia placed a comforting arm on the girl's shoulder. "It's okay to tell us. We're going to make it better, we promise."

Jenny glanced at the two again, before whispering, "She takes money and pretty necklaces from my daddy's memory box. That's where he keeps all of my old mommy's stuff. I caught her doing it one day, and she hurted me. It hurt really badly but she told me not to say anything!" Here Jenny got panicked and jumped out of her chair.

Dr. Huang was the first to recover, and never lost his calm demeanor as he guided Jenny back into the comfortable children's chair. "You're okay. No one is mad at you. Has she ever done this before Jenny?"

Jenny nodded, and that was enough for Olivia. Nodding to Dr. Huang to handle the rest, she exited the room to break the news to the Captain. Fortunately, he was already there with someone else, watching the entire exchange behind the see through mirror. Olivia thought she knew this person but faulty lighting due to wiring problems left both her and half of Cragen's face hidden.

Captain Cragen pressed the intercom button, effectively blocking out the conversation Dr. Huang was now carrying on with Jenny. It appeared she was slowly calming down. That was always one of his stronger talents, and it was being put to good use now.

"So was that enough to get her?" Olivia questioned the Captain.

However, it wasn't the Captain who answered, "I think so, but I want to make sure this one goes down. Get a corresponding statement from someone, and hopefully a confession. Then its case closed."

That's it! Olivia knew who the other person was now. "Liv, I want you to meet the ADA for this case, but you already know each other. Miss Cabot will be working with us for a few more cases."

And with that, Alexandra Cabot stepped more into the light, revealing her face once more. "It is_ great_ to see you again, Detective Benson."


End file.
